kof_memorialfandomcom-20200215-history
The King of Fighters Memorial
O King of Fighters Memorial é um fã-jogo based on the popular King of Fighters series produced by SNK Playmore. It was created on the freeware 2D fighting game engine M.U.G.E.N by Zelgadis with some assistance from others. A demo version of the game was initially released in 2007 along with various trailers posted on Youtube, with the official full version being released in 2008. It has since then been updated numerous times for bug-fixes and new additions to the game. It is officially the first game in The King of Fighters Memorial Series. Storyline The Story presumably takes place at some point around the first few events of the Ash Saga in the KoF series (2003 to XI most likely). Gustab Munchausen, an antagonist that hosted a previous tournament in The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood, plans to host another to destroy Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami out of revenge for ruining his schemes. To do this, he plans on obtaining the battle data of numerous strong fighters in order to complete 'his masterpiece.' To further help his efforts, he creates powerful numbered clones of Kyo and Iori, as well as creating cloned bodies of primary enemies of past KoF Tournaments; these being Rugal, Goenitz, Krizalid, Original Zero, and Igniz. After channeling their souls into these bodies to revive them, he explains his plans to destroy Kyo and Iori and urges them to take part in this scheme of taking revenge. While the preparations are being made and as the tournament is about to begin, Gustab watches over the events as his right-hand man, Psyqhical, gathers battle data for their now unfolding plans. Game Mechanics The game utilizes traditional gameplay found within most of the current King of Fighters games, though most notably XI. These include the follow manuvers; Runs, Rolls, Short Jumps, Guard Cancels, Quick Emergency Rolls, Super Cancels, and Dream Cancels. There is notably another level of canceling into or utilizing an even higher level of HSDM, known as 'Extinction' in-game, though this is usually only utilized with Boss-characters or those who have power guages that exceed 3 levels. The game also borrows a manuver from the older KoF Games however, that being the ability to charge your powerbar from KoF 94 to 96. All standard characters possess the ability to charge their powerbar, though most boss-characters or those whose bar exceeds 3 levels lack this function. Every character in the game, with the exception of most Boss-characters, have a maximum amount of 3 powerbar levels. A vast majority of the characters have 3 types of hyper moves; DM's, HSDM's, and new Ultimate Moves. Each cost 1, 2, and 3 bars of power respectively. When at a maximum level of energy, the powerbar will normally identify it as 'Maximum.' Characters, usually Bosses, that have powerbars that extend beyond 3 however will gain a 'Guage EX' bar with a maximum of 5 levels of energy. Characters Japan Team *Kyo Kusanagi (Maximum Impact) *Benimaru Nikaido (99-2002) *Goro Daimon *Shingo Yabuki Korea Team *Kim Kaphwan *Kim Jae Hoon *Kim Dong Hwan *Jhun Hoon Psycho Soldiers Team *Athena Asamiya (XI) (98' in SP Version) *Sie Kensou (XI) *Momoko *Chin Gentsai (99-2002) Women Fighters Team *Hinako Shijou *Mai Shiranui *Malin *Kasumi Todoh Yagami Team *Iori Yagami (2000 in Another Outfit) *Mature *Vice *Eiji Kisaragi (Removed in SP) *Silvy Garnet (Replaced Eiji Kisaragi) Fatal Fury Team *Terry Bogard *Andy Bogard *Rock Howard *B. Jenet Ash Team *Ash Crimson *Elisabeth Blanctorch *Shen Woo *Oswald (Removed in SP) *Hotaru Futuba (Replaced Oswald) Rikard Team (Removed from SP) *Eiji Shirow *Crawdo Awe (Cloud) *Megumi Shinigami *Mika Uraki K' Team *K' *Maxima *Kula Diamond *Whip Boss Team *Rugal Bernstein *Geese Howard *Wolfgang Krauser *Mr. Big Single Entries *Yukino Ozawa *Sula *Adelheid Bernstein *Hakufu Sonsaku Mid-Bosses *Kyo Clone-10 *Iori Clone-9 Sub Bosses * KUSANAGI * Krizalid (2nd Form, 99) * Goenitz * Orochi * Original Zero * Igniz Final Bosses * Psyqhical * Gustab Munchausen Unlockable Characters (Unlock Mechanic removed in SP Updates + SP Only) *KOF 96' and 98' styled Kyo Kusanagi *KOF 96' and 98' styled Iori Yagami *Orochi Iori *Other Kula *Khriz *Shiki *Kaede *Reas *Nao *True K' Stages The game has a total of 23 stages, though some of the boss stages initially couldn't be selected until later updates of the game became available. The stages include the following: *Philanthropy Belfry - From Mark of the Wolves. Day and Night versions. *Japan Temple - From Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. Day and Night versions. *Last Resort - From NGBC. Night version. *Dragon Shrine - From NGBC. Day and Night versions. *Port - Original stage, likely inspired from KoF Neowave. *Japan - From KoF XI. *Greenhouse - From KoF Neowave. *Beach - From KoF XI. *Ice Festival - From KoF XI. *White Town - From KoF XI. *Aqueduct - From KoF XI. *Czech - From KoF 2003. Afternoon and Night versions. *Boss Stage - From KoF 96. *Clock Tower - From KoF Neowave. *Sewer Lift - Edited from KoF 99 Stage. *Wind Altar - Edited from Orochi's KoF 97 Stage. *Orochi's Altar - From KoF 97 *Rage 219 *Power rage 219 Special Edition Versions and Updates Also known as the SP Edition, Zelgadis has made various updates and bug-fixes to the game over time. At points some characters were replaced by others and new ones were added in altogether to the roster. The SP Edition is currently in its final version at 3.0. A list of the updates made to the game in the SP version: *The initial KoF: Maximum Impact styled version of Kyo was replaced with another one with an original outfit and similar but edited moveset. *Athena's initial KoF XI version was replaced by version with a KoF 98 styled outfit and moveset. *Eiji was taken out and replaced by Silvy, an original character with KoF-styled gameplay. This is likely due to a confliction in the story-line given Eiji's dislike for Iori in the original games. *Oswald was later replaced by a KoF-styled conversion of Hotaru. The reason for this is unknown, however. *All characters made by Rikard were taken out of the game due to issues the original author was facing at the time. Their set stage however remained in the game. *Krauser was replaced by a different version made by Jin. His gameplay is relatively the same. *All boss characters became available in the select screen, albeit highly nerfed versions of them. *More Boss stages became available for selection in Versus Modes and Survival Mode. Endings Warning: Possible Spoilers Ahead There are a total of 3 different endings one can get in-game. A 'bad' ending, and two 'good' endings. The bad ending is obtained by completing the game with any character with the exception of Kyo, Iori, or Yukino. This is a standard ending where Gustab and Psyqhical are seemingly defeated, though also boast of obtaining enough battle data to finish their 'creation' and teleport off. The game the ends with a few pieces of text stating that Gustab and Psyqhical had fled and couldn't be found, yet so long as they were still out there, similar events could happen again. If the game is beaten with one of the mentioned characters however, there are two possible good endings to obtain; one for Kyo and Iori, and one for Yukino. In Kyo and Iori's ending, the two team up and defeat Gustab and Psyqhical. Gustab is shocked that his plans at this point have failed to destroy them, and Kyo and Iori remark that even bringing back a majority of their past foes wouldn't help him. Gustab interjects however and says this wasn't his true plan, as well as stating that the battle data he obtained from the tournament was a part of his 'masterpiece' that would ultimately destroy them. The two teleport away while Kyo and Iori discuss the events, agreeing to team up again until the situation has come to an end. The game ends with text stating that although Gustab and Psyqhical have fled, something even more powerful than them was about to awaken. A final scene revealing a new antagonist, Element, is shown as he breaks free from a lab's containment tube and states that 'the time has come.' In Yukino's ending, it's revealed that Gustab created her glove to help control her fire powers in exchange for her services to him. She seemingly decided to rebel against this however, stating that she never wanted to fight Kyo or Iori because 'they've done nothing wrong.' Gustab then reveals to her that she has latent abilities that she wasn't aware of before. A brief flashback then occurs to a fight between Yukino and Sula. Just as though it seems Sula is about to win, Yukino's glove slips off and a portion of her true power is unleashed in the form of a blinding light. The scene cuts back to the present as Gustab states that Yukino would now be an enemy to him. Both he and Psyqhical teleport away as a few pieces of text appear in stating a similar message to the one in Kyo and Iori's ending. The game ends with the same scene of Element breaking from his containment tube as seen in the other good ending. Category:Games Category:It is